candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Watermelon Waves
- | shard = Level 2518 | characters = Jean-Luc | champion = Tropical Trooper | new = and in the same level Empty and in the same level in with | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Savory Springs | previous2 = Savory-Springs.png | next = Candy Concert | next2 = Candy-Concert.png }} Story Tiffi and Jean-Luc are staying at the beach. Jean-Luc's hat puts watermelon peel. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however: **Level 2513 is the first level where a candy frog and locked chocolate both appear on the board (but the frog is not in chocolate). **Bobbers appear in jelly levels with empty jelly squares for the first time in level 2516. **Level 2525 is the first six-coloured mixed level with cake bomb. Levels Watermelon Waves is a Nearly Impossible episode. It has 1 Somewhat Hard level, Level 2511, 7 Very Hard levels, Level 2513, Level 2519, Level 2520, Level 2522, Level 2523, Level 2524 and Level 2525, 5 Extremely Hard levels, Level 2512, Level 2514, Level 2515, Level 2517 and Level 2521 and one informus Nearly Impossible level, Level 2518. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |44,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |22,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |17 | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |13 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |28,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |70,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |4,200 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |1,800 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |68,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |9,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |22 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP169 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2511 Reality.png|Level 2511 - |link=Level 2511 Level 2512 Reality.png|Level 2512 - |link=Level 2512 Level 2513 Reality.png|Level 2513 - |link=Level 2513 Level 2514 Reality.png|Level 2514 - |link=Level 2514 Level 2515 Reality.png|Level 2515 - |link=Level 2515 Level 2516 Reality.png|Level 2516 - |link=Level 2516 Level 2517 Reality.png|Level 2517 - |link=Level 2517 Level 2518 Reality.png|Level 2518 - |link=Level 2518 Level 2519 Reality.png|Level 2519 - |link=Level 2519 Level 2520 Reality.png|Level 2520 - |link=Level 2520 Level 2521 Reality.png|Level 2521 - |link=Level 2521 Level 2522 Reality.png|Level 2522 - |link=Level 2522 Level 2523 Reality.png|Level 2523 - |link=Level 2523 Level 2524 Reality.png|Level 2524 - |link=Level 2524 Level 2525 Reality.png|Level 2525 - |link=Level 2525 |-| Champion title= Tropical Trooper (169th).png|Champion title|link=Tropical Trooper Episode 169 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 169 completed! (Facebook) Episode 169 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 169 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Watermelonwaves.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 171.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *Candy order levels were returned after their absence in the previous episode, Savory Springs. *This is the second episode in a row without moves levels. *This is the 10th episode in a row without timed levels. *Every level has 25 moves or less. **12 levels have less than 20 moves! *This episode shares its second word with a Dreamworld episode, Whimsical Waves. *On a recent major update, several minutes before the release of this episode, Dreamworld version has been now removed on web. It was previously removed on mobile a while back. *Also, the extra time booster was removed, possibly because of the continuous absence of timed levels in later episodes. *This is the eighth episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. *This is the first episode to have several 6 color levels in a long time. The last episode to have a 6 color level is Blooming Backyard, but that episode only has 1, so the last episode to have several 6 color levels is Frosty Fields, with 2, which was 13 episodes ago. *This is one of three episodes with a mean difficulty of at least 8, the other ones were Haystack Hills and Popsicle Plateau. Category:World Forty-Seven Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2017